


It Was All Just a Bad Dream

by asherranceoftheheart



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom, youtuber fandom
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hot Mug of Milk, Mostly mentions of other characters from who killed markiplier, Nightmares, POV Second Person, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: You've been having some terrible dreams lately. Whether it was due to the upcoming Halloween season or if you were just tired, your lovely friend Mark was there to help you through these trying times.





	It Was All Just a Bad Dream

You gasped awake and shot up from your bed. The sheets were far too constricting, you had to breathe! You shoved the sheets away from your body and stared down at your shaking, clammy hands. Huh… You didn’t even notice that you had been shaking rather violently ever since you woke up.

“—ou alright?” A voice called out to you from the side.

Since you hadn’t been exactly expecting that somebody would be inside your room with you, you flinched away from the voice, holding out both of your hands in front of you as if anticipating some sort of attack. Distractedly, you heard somebody huff with what seems to be irritation but you were still far too caught up in your own headspace to call it out.

“Hey… Hey! It’s fine! You’re okay, you’re safe and you’re not wherever you were in your nightmare.” Two hands suddenly gripped your shoulders as you were turned forcefully towards the person who was speaking to you. “Look at me. I said, look. At. Me.”

The firmness of the voice and the strength in the hands began to pull you out of your head and began grounding you to reality. You finally looked at the person who was holding you. Brown eyes glimmering with concern and something else finally brought you out of your frenzied panic.

“… Mark?” You were shocked at how hoarse your voice was. You finally became aware of how dry your mouth and throat felt like. “Wait, I need some water.”

You tried to slide out of your friend’s grip. Keyword’s tried. He kept you in your place, still staring at you with those intense eyes.

“No, I’ll get you the water. Just stay put.” Mark finally said after a few minutes of silence between the two of you.

He pushed himself off the bed and gave you a firm pat on the shoulder before quickly walking out of the room. He didn’t even wait for you to protest his actions.

Now that you were left in the room alone again. It was as if the entire dream began to replay with full clarity in front of your eyes. You put your head in your hands as the words kept on repeating over and over in your mind, to the point where you slowly lost yourself to the same panic and fear you felt in your nightmare.

To be honest, it wasn’t even that bad of a dream. But somehow every time you thought of it, you couldn’t help yourself from devolving to a near panic attack.

You jumped when you felt your friend’s hand on your shoulder again. You didn’t even notice that Mark had returned from his trip to get you a glass of water. You pulled yourself out of that headspace again and shakily took the mug that he offered you.

“Careful, it’s still a bit hot.” Mark softly said as he carefully handed the steaming mug to you. “It was that bad huh? Normally, you would still be aware enough to talk to me.”

The soft aroma of sweetened hot milk slowly filled the air. The familiar scent calmed you and pulled you farther from your dream. Carefully, you took a sip of the hot milk and relaxed at the slightly scalding liquid that reminded you that it had all just been a nightmare.

“Sorry, I don’t really know why I’m like this.” You mumbled as you leaned slightly on Mark for some comfort. “I’ve never had these types of nightmares since I had been a kid. And this is all because I’m somewhat spooked about your stupid little van.”

“Hey, the Barrel’s not stupid! Besides, all of us has nightmares sometimes. It could be about our crippling anxiety or the deep seated fear of failing all that we love, but it’s normal.” Mark put some sarcastic humor in his words that he knew would never fail to cheer you up.

Sure enough, you found your mood lifting up a little. You chuckled and leaned your head on his shoulder while cradling a mug of your favorite comfort drink. You felt more than heard him giving a sigh as he gave you a one armed hug as the two of you look at nothing in particular.

“It’s a bit stupid but I think I’m dreaming of Darkiplier and your van.” You finally decided to open up. Some part of you were still embarrassed about the dream but you couldn’t keep it in. “He said something about the two of us being great together and then he told me to go to sleep at the end. After that, I woke up and you found me gasping like a seal in my bed.”

Mark hummed as if in deep thought. You were really sure that he was going to tease you about the dream. Something about letting all the fanfics and fangirls getting into my head.

“Well, Dark is a bit dreamy. I couldn’t really fault you for having some daydreams about him.” Welp, there it was. You knew that he could never stop himself from teasing you.

You rolled your eyes at his taunting tone and just bumped him none too gently by the shoulders. You felt your cheeks burning with embarrassment as he let out a full hearted laugh at your irritation.

“Shut up.” You muttered sulkily and just continued on drinking your milk.

Man, Mark can be really mean sometimes. He knew that you must have forced yourself to say that knowing that he would tease you for reading far too many fanfics. He was still chuckling when he brought you back to leaning on his side. You knew that if people stepped into the room and found you and Mark cuddling, they’d come to the wrong conclusions.

It wasn’t like that. You love Mark but only like a brother. When you found him during that sort of show which involved being on a date with him, at first you thought that he was just a snobby, selfish actor especially after the ending where you accepted his proposal. He kept on going on and on about being somebody before.

During that time, you never really thought that you’d grow to become fond of him or even willingly live with him. But then as the two of you were paired for many more projects, you slowly but surely came to get to know him. After a while the two of you had grown to become good friends.

The two of you even grew closer when you pitched your idea to him that if acting under others were not his type then maybe he should go and act independently. Maybe take on a project like youtube or something. You didn’t think that the proud man would take your words seriously but surprisingly, he actually started up a youtube channel that became quite famous in a span of four years.

You actually moved in with him when he realized that you’ve been unhappy with your work and you weren’t making too much money from the different projects. So he hired you as a sort of unnamed partner, camera person and assistant which helped him edit most of his videos. Living with him, working with him, and watching him grow as a person while interacting with his many adoring fans, you’ve found that beneath the slightly snobby and selfish persona that he has, he can be a kind and generous person to those that he cares about.

Now, you can’t imagine living in a world where you’ve never become close friends with Mark. Although some of the people around you thinks that the both of you are in a relationship, it wasn’t really like that. You care for him as a brother. You don’t think that you ever had those type of feelings for him.

“Earth to the little monster, you feeling fine now?” Mark was waving his hand in front of your eyes. You blinked at it and then made a face at him. “Wow, you’re really that out of it. I flicked your ear earlier and you just kept on staring blankly in front of you.”

“I was just thinking.” You said. But as those words left your mouth, you yawned widely and your eyes began drooping close.

Mark chuckled and took the now empty mug from your hands. You protested weakly but he just pushed you down on the bed and tucked you into the sheets that you shoved away earlier. Normally you would have been protesting the way he was treating you but for now, it felt comforting.

“Go to sleep, little monster. It was all just a bad dream. You don’t have to worry about anything.” Mark murmured as he brushed away some of your hair from your forehead and placed a kiss on it.

Your eyes fluttered close at that and you felt completely at peace. You knew that you weren’t going to have any more unpleasant dreams tonight. You snuggled deeper into your bed and called out to his back without even opening your eyes.

“Goodnight Mark. I hope you have nice dreams tonight.” You fell asleep to the sound of his deep chuckles, feeling completely safe and loved.

0-0-0-0-0

The moment he noticed that his friend was asleep, Mark’s slight smile dropped and he stared at their back with a blank expression. Behind his emotionless mask however, was a stormy mind.

“So… they’re finally making their move, aren’t they?” Mark softly whispered as he closed the door quietly. “Oh Damien, even if you and the creature merged together, you still can’t stop yourself from obsessing over our dear friend, don’t you?”

He leaned back on the door, closing his eyes as a slow smirk inched up on his lips.

“Sorry little monster, but no matter how much I care for you, I’ll do anything so that I won’t be on the losing end of this game.” He said without any regard for how loud his voice was. He knew that you were a deep sleeper. It was always a big source of amusement for him and the others when they make it a challenge to wake you up.

“I’ll do _anything_ … even if I have to use you against them.”


End file.
